


The Road Ahead

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin ponders life's journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011.
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

The room was filled with an air of complete happiness--the sort of infectious happiness which effortlessly brings out a smile or a laugh. Colin watched from the sidelines, a slender glass of champagne in his hand, as the newly engaged couple graciously thanked everyone for their gifts and hearty congratulations. He should have been one of the happiest people there, but an unnaturally morose feeling was sinking down upon him and settling in his heart.

Deb, who stood across the room from him in an elegant but simple black gown, looked positively radiant with pride. Her eyes caught his as a toast was made and he tried his best to match her dazzling smile, but a tiny hint of a frown on her face made him doubt his success. She could always read him like a book. He turned his attention back to the center of the crowd and raised his glass along with everyone else but only took a small sip, the bubbles aggravating his throat slightly on the way down.

After a few enthusiastic cheers, followed by applause, a loud murmur of conversation sprang up, and Colin took advantage of this to sneak into the kitchen and out the back door unnoticed. A cool breeze ruffled his shirt slightly as he paused on the threshold, laughter from the party still audible through the slightly open door. The garden, now bathed in darkness, was a tranquil sanctuary in comparison.

Colin set off into the night, not needing much light to travel the familiar uneven path down to where an old oak tree still stood proudly. Its broad boughs reached out on either side, like arms welcoming him home, and a swing hung down from high above, once well-loved but now looking forlorn and forgotten. 

The damp, lichen-covered wood protested as he sank down onto the seat, his back to the house, and gazed upwards. Clouds obscured much of the night sky but there was an occasional glimpse of a star, twinkling brightly before being swallowed by clouds once more. He wondered how many of those stars had long since gone, their brightness only an echo of their former life.

He was so caught up in this thought that he failed to hear the soft footfalls approaching from behind, only realizing he wasn’t alone when a pair of hands dropped onto his shoulders. Assuming it was Deb, Colin was visibly shocked when he looked up into familiar green eyes, his mouth opening and closing again of its own accord.

Ryan grinned, clearly pleased with his reaction. “Hi.”

He watched Colin’s expression change from shock to confusion. “But…you said that you had to work, that you couldn’t get out of it.”

Ryan shrugged and walked around the swing, squeezing in next to Colin who moved up to accommodate him. “I pulled some strings, called in some favors, and here I am.”

Colin smiled and leant in to brush his lips against Ryan’s softly. “Thank you.” 

“The question is,” Ryan continued, putting an arm around Colin, who rested more comfortably against him, “why are we out here when the party is in there?” When Colin didn’t answer, worry crept into Ryan’s mind. “Col?”

Colin let out a heavy sigh. “You see that patch of grass by the lilac bush?” Ryan squinted into the darkness and then nodded. “That’s where Luke took his first baby steps. Over there,” he continued, pointing off to the right, “is where he learnt to ride. I built this swing for his sixth birthday, and he carved a heart into the trunk of this tree when he was nine. Everywhere I look, I can see flashes of his childhood…and now it’s gone. He’s not my little boy anymore, Ry; he’s a grown man who’s getting married and hopefully starting his own family.”

Ryan looked down at him, sympathy and understanding etched into his features. “Every child has to grow up, Col.”

“I know,” Colin smiled sadly, “and I couldn’t be happier for him, or more proud of the man that he’s become.” His gaze shifted from Ryan’s face back to the stars. “It’s just a humbling moment when you realize that there’s more of your life behind you than there is yet to come.”

A moment later, Colin felt warm fingers interlink with his own and squeeze gently. “I can’t stop the passage of time, Col, but I can tell you this,” Ryan said quietly, as Colin met his gaze. “The majority of my life may lie behind me but I’m sure that the best years lie ahead, because I’m finally where I want to be.” He lifted Colin’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly. “It’s not about how far the road ahead stretches; it’s about who keeps you company along the way, and I’ll be right there walking it with you.”

Colin’s eyes were suspiciously bright as he cupped Ryan’s cheek and leaned in to capture his mouth. They could only enjoy the tender embrace for a minute, however, before the loud clearing of a throat drew their attention. Deb stood a little way off with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, although her eyes glinted with amusement.

“Busted,” Ryan murmured out the corner of his mouth, making Colin chuckle. “I found him, Deb,” he called to her cheerfully with a cheeky grin.

“I can see that,” Deb smirked. “When I told you to go find him, Ryan, I meant bring him back to the party, not start one of your own out here.”

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, looking completely unrepentant as she turned her attention to her ex-husband. “Luke was looking for you, hon.”

“We’ll be right in,” Colin replied with a smile.

Deb studied his face carefully. “You okay?”

Colin glanced sideways at Ryan briefly, feeling his lover’s hand still wrapped around his own securely. “I am now.”


End file.
